Super Shrek Brogres 2 (USA)
by Haden64
Summary: Picking up where the story left off, Shrek awakes in a strange, new world, and searches for his way out. Along the way, he is reunited with Luigi, and his longtime pal Donkey, with Toad coming along for the ride. Together, can they escape from the dreamy hell they are about to encounter? Or will they be forever forgotten?


Shrek awoke in a peaceful hill side meadow, he couldn't remember why he was there exactly, but he figured that didn't really matter.

_Well, sitting around here on my ogre bum isn't going to help me get out of here, _Shrek thought. And on that front, he was most certainly correct. Only 2% of successful escapes from alternate realties have involved sitting.

Shrek stood up, and more closely observed his surroundings. There seemed to be vases, and some kind of weird plants, sticking up out of the ground all over the place.

He pulled up one of the plants, and it turned out there were vegetables attached to the bottom of it.

"These aren't onions, but they'll have to do..." Shrek said to himself.

After he devoured two or three of the vegetables, he decided to have a look in one of the vases. A giant snake popped out, and hissed at Shrek. Unluckily for the snake, this was Shrek he was dealing with. Shrek soon made short work of him by tossing him off into the distance.

"Ha ha, puny snake. Not even close to being a match to my onion powered muscles".

Shrek stared off into the distance, not much was to be seen except a tan tower far, far away.

"I guess that might be a good place to start lookin' for a way out"

With those words Shrek began to set out when he heard a commotion. To his right, he noticed none other than the king frog himself, Wart, flying away on a magic carpet, and he was holding a vase that seemed to be magically sealed.

"Aye, maybe that laddeh can help me get out of here" Shrek said.

Just then a flying carpet soared over his head.

"Oh look. transportation, Shrekcelent!"

Shrek leapt up into the air, making sure to punch the driver right into the Stratosphere. He hijacked the carpet, and flew after Wart.

"Boy..." Shrek said, "This place is quite dreck, I mean, there's not even a little bit of swamp to be seen anywhere." He was quite disappointed, but he continued on his way.

Elsewhere…

Luigi was browsing the various shelves stocked with delicious treats and eats at the local Mushroom-Mart. He felt like eating something exotic. Something, only an outsider could bring to the Mushroom Kingdom. He headed to the fruits and vegetables section.

"Hm..." Luigi said, "Let's-a see, apples, oranges, DK Bananas, grapes, Double Cherries, pears, tomatoes, potatoes, Yoshi Cookies, celery stalks, broccoli, 1-Up Mushrooms, garlic cloves, and-a..." he hesitated.

"An onion..." it was true, Luigi had stumbled upon a lone onion.

"This...this reminds me of-a...Shrek." Luigi shed a tear, he remembered of the day Shrek had to leave this plane of existence. The day he lost one of the only things he loved in this world. The day he and Shrek were separated, for eternity.

"What's wrong Luigi?" a voiced pipped in. It was Toad, Luigi's best friend. Other than Shrek, of course.

"Oh-a, nothing..." Luigi remarked, "Just-a thinking..." It was then a commotion rose throughout the market. A donkey was running around, questioning all of the shoppers. He approached Luigi and Toad.

"Have y'all seen a freaky looking green guy, 'bout this tall, wearin' a kilt, bald, with funky ears on his head?" the ass inquired.

"Would his-a name happen to be...Shrek?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah!" the donkey exclaimed, "That's him, ya seen 'em?"

"Well, yes...but he's-a long gone." Luigi said, with melancholy.

"Could you take me to where ya last saw 'em?" the donkey asked.

"Uh...sure" Luigi said, not sure what good that would do. "Um, by the way, what's-a your name?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Donkey!" Donkey proclaimed.

"Okay, then...just let me-a check out my stuff, and then I'll take-a you to the place."

Off to the side, Toad was licking his lips. It was a little known fact that he had a donkey fetish. "Hey, uh..." he said to Luigi, "Can I, erm...come with you guys?"

"Well I don't see why not!" Donkey said.

Toad nearly creamed himself.

Luigi proceeded to buy his items, and then they all pilled into his kart, and set off to the place where Shrek had disappeared.

_To be continued..._


End file.
